


Keep Your Enemies Close

by ProLazy



Category: Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProLazy/pseuds/ProLazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince is harassed by a strange man at a bar. Dandy comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Enemies Close

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing for the characters of Dandy and Prince, so I am aware that they are a little OOC, but I hope that you can enjoy the story anyway! Thank you for reading :) x

Prince wrapped his arms tightly around his slender frame and shivered at the thought of having to enter such a greasy little dive, but it was the middle of the night and he didn't know where he was, so he really didn't have a choice.

After accompanying some lovely ladies to a meal to celebrate his latest victory the bluenette had decided to try and make it back to his hotel alone. It seemed that all the cabs were occupied though, and he was starting to become more and more anxious the darker it grew and the more unfamiliar species he passed.

Eventually he grew very weary and resolved to enter the dingy bar in hopes of finding a communicator he could use, or at least get directions.

As he walked through the door every fibre of Prince's being told him to run. It seemed that every pair of eyes in the place fell on him as soon as he stepped inside, but it didn't take long for them to revert back to the girls performing on the high platforms. The place was packed and the music was loud, but Prince was sure he could still hear his heart thumping against his chest.

He meekly shuffled his way over to the bar, but every angle seemed to be blocked by broad shoulders, or things with several arms or heads.

"E-excuse me!" He called timidly, waving a hand to try and get the bartender’s attention. "Excuse me!"

"Well, you're a pretty one" Prince heard a gruff voice proclaim. 

He turned and came face to face with probably one of the only other humans in the place. He was tall and lanky, but had a smirk on his face which the bluenette found intimidating.

"How much for a dance lil' missy?"

"I-I'm a boy!" Prince squeaked, his voice completely betraying him.

"How's that so? With all those sparkles and all this beautiful blue." 

The man gave a sleazy smile as he grabbed a strand of Prince's hair and rain it through his fingers. The bluenette inhaled sharply and tried to take a step back, but the man quickly slipped an arm around his waist.

“Eh, what people are has never really bothered me." 

"I-I don't want to-" 

He pulled Price in closer - who gave a distressed yelp - and started to breathe heavily in his ear.

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more private?" He whispered.  
"P-please, no-"

"Why don't you respect when someone tells you to get lost?" Another voice boomed, but this one familiar. 

The man was pulled away, and none other than Dandy came into view. Prince had never been more relieved to see his rival. He had a hand tightly gripped on the stranger's shoulder and his glare was sharp like a dagger.

"And who the hell are you?" The sleazeball asked.

"The name is Dandy, but you can call me...actually, I don't like you, so you can just call me your new found enemy." His eyes narrowed to prove his sincerity.

"Well, you can just back off" the man spat, ripping his shoulder from Dandy's hold.

"Listen, pal, you're making my friend here very uncomfortable" Dandy said, jerking his thumb in Prince's direction. "And Dandy always helps a damsel in distress."

Prince looked a little affronted by that. "I’m not a-"

"Not now, kid" Dandy said sternly. He turned back to the other man. "Now, are we going to have a problem? Will I have to pull out my gun and blast you into next week?" He emphasised the threat by putting a hand on his holster.

The man looked down at the weapon cautiously and then back to Dandy. 

"Fine." He skulked away. “Asshole.” 

Prince was only pulled out of whatever shocked trance he was in when he felt Dandy's arm fall across his shoulders. 

"You alright, Sparkles?"

"It's P-Prince" he stammered.

Dandy scoffed. "Yeah, you're fine" he said with a smirk. "C'mon let’s get you out of here."

Dandy used his position to safely steer Prince through the crowd. As soon as they were outside his dropped his arm and stuffed both his hands into his pockets. Prince found he was actually displeased with the sudden loss of contact.

"What the hell were you doing in a place like that anyway, kid?"  
"I-I'm lost. I couldn't find my hotel. I was just going to take a few minutes to ask the bartender for directions, but that man he j-just..." His voice caught, and Prince quickly wiped a hand across his eyes before folding his arms across his chest again.

"Hmm, maybe you're a little more shaken up than I thought" Dandy mumbled. "C'mon, you can stay on my ship tonight and I'll sort you out in the morning.”

"Oh...okay." 

"This way" Dandy waved his arm, and the bluenette scampered to keep up with the tall man's long strides. 

He eventually just grabbed onto the alien hunters elbow. Dandy rolled his eyes in a sign of affection and kept walking.

When they reached the Aloha Oe, Prince was a little dubious about getting on board. 

"This isn't some kind of trick is it?" He asked. 

"Nah" Dandy replied. "I know I've got this badass reputation, but really I'm a nice guy."

They went on board and found QT and Meow playing with some cards.

Meow let out a hostel sound when he saw Prince. "What the hell is fancy-pants doing here?" He asked angrily.

"Can it, yah giant fleabag" Dandy asserted his authority. "Neither of are going to bother him, alright?"

"Sure thing, Dandy" QT replied, as it was apparent Meow was now sulking.

Prince awkwardly shuffled off after Dandy again. He was lead to a small cabin like room with a single bed.

"You can sleep here."

"Thank you" Prince said quietly.

"Alright, I'll come and check on you in a while."

Prince nodded. He waited for Dandy to leave and then stripped down to just his t-shirt and boxers. 

He clambered into the cold bed and pulled the covers all the way up, gripping them tightly. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to will sleep to overtake him, but all he could feel was the strange man's warm breath brushing against his skin, and the musky smell.  
He wasn't sure how long he'd been lying like that, but there was suddenly a soft click of the door as Dandy returned.

"You still awake, Sparkles?"

"Yes" Prince whispered into the darkness. 

He heard Dandy sigh, and then the mattress dipped a little as he sat in the on the edge.

"C’mon, what do you want? A lullaby?" He asked sarcastically.

"I just can't stop thinking about him" Prince explained.

He was surprised when he felt Dandy's hand rest on his shoulder. "You don't need to be scared, kid. Not whilst I'm around. I’ve got your back."

For the first time, Prince believed him.

"Would you stay with me? Until I fall asleep."

Dandy gave a small smile.

"Sure thing." 

He positioned himself next to Prince's head and leaned back against the wall. He absentmindedly ran a hand through the boy's hair. Prince didn't find it threatening like the man at the bar, but soothing and affectionate. 

He smiled warmly to himself as he slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
